Never Again
by Sora-chan120
Summary: Mirage was in the Towers when it was attacked. He reflects on the time leading up to it with his trusted friends the Seekers. But now he has a different ending to this


The night was practically pitch-black; save for the white, distant stars that dotted the seemingly endless void of the sky. They were all considerably smaller in comparison to the full, pure, circle of the moon. Mirage personally preferred this sort of cool, dark weather as he stood, completely surrounded by the trees of the dense forest. It had always reminded him of his life as a child, as innocent as the twinkling stars that still seemed to be watching over him. His life in the Towers were (in his perspective) simply too caged as well as too stuffy for his liking. So many mannerisms, too many strict, unspoken rules, too many titles to memorize, it was all simply too much to bear. He had loved to Towers on the other hand, but just simply not the other nobles who occupied them. Having the credits to afford whatever he wanted and so much more was a nice little bonus to being named heir to the highest ranking nobles of the Towers.

_The D'Ligers, his family's name was known throughout their country as well as beyond. He had never honestly had a real connection with his parents to ever really mind how each of them were almost completely in their own little worlds. And throughout the land, Mirage would hear the even hushed rumors about either he or Light( his older brother) being claimed as the heirs to the King's thrones themselves. Mirage wouldn't have minded their status if he alone hadn't been scolded for everything he did, everything he did of which was apparently deemed of as 'un-noble-like'. Light, on the opposing hand, always was the perfect son; always receiving the best grades upon his tests, always following the rules, and even catching the eye of the many fair ladies of the courts. These facts didn't bother him as much due to the fact that Light was at least a good 5 years older than him._

_It was not only that, but he also had his friends chosen for him, his days always planned out for him down to the very last second. He hated that, he hated how he could never just have one day to have to laze about in the Crystal Gardens, nor go out due to the too-nosy-for-their-own-good nobles who would keep asking too many unnecessary questions constantly and unfailingly. He balled his fist in the frustration at the memories, allowing the anger and stress to open the old scratches in his past. He felt his heart dropped in his chest as he remembered his only true friends, who didn't like him because of his rank nor his money, but because of his personality and character. They were the only ones who just thought of him as a normal person in comparison to the cruel nobles of which Mirage would usually carry no regard for. But those three were also his personal bodyguards (to his dismay); the triplets Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, who were roughly his age. Whenever they could, he could recall how many times that they could just sit around and talk freely. Mirage's heart ached then, memories of the fact that they were really the only ones he had ever trusted during his life in the Towers. _

_Then came the date of Lightstreak's 20th birthday celebration. It was commonly rumored to be the biggest party since the birth of the King's son, Orion ( who had been born a few years or so earlier than Light) and was known to be just as, if not more, exclusive. Mirage himself never cared for the gossip, all he cared for was the approaching date of his role model's birthday. He had remembered how innocently the day had started for them as breakfast and lunch floated away dreamily, as if in a soft, soothing blur. He faintly recalled how both he and Light had both donned their traditional capes with their family's proud coat of arms aristocratically over their right shoulders. He remembered how ornate and intricate the walls of the regal ballroom were, how the rich gold colors seemed to give everything a golden hue (he smiled softly as he __reminisced on __Light's jokes targeting how his usually blue hair seemed green at that point). The view at the time was so breathtaking; the party had been chosen to be at the highest ballroom in the Towers, allowing for the bright lights from the city illuminate and glow like a massive swarm of fireflies._

_H now realized how it was the quiet calm before the horrific storm began. The next thing that Mirage knew was that there was an Earth-shattering groan, silencing he room. The entire ballroom was tilting to his right dramatically, as if time had slowed in pace. He reached for Light next to him, but his hand had grabbed only air. His body was frozen no matter how hard he tried to move, or even attempt to latch onto anything. For a moment, he felt weightless as he was thrown to the other side of the room. It was silent at first but he then heard the terrified screams and shrieks of the other nobles as they, too, felt the sudden change. He remembered how he had also reached for Starscream, screaming his name as he again only found emptiness in his grasp. He saw how Star returned his call with a shocked, downcast expression. Mirage knew how to translate it; Starscream and his brothers had failed their duty to protect the master's family, and they were willing to do anything in order to repent._

_As both reached for each other, in a pitiful attempt to seek safety, his falling had jerked to a halt. Mirage hadn't realized he had screwed his eyes shut until he saw pitch-blackness but wasn't unconscious. Something was pulling his hand, keeping him from completely falling out of the window, out to his death. Opening his eyes, all he saw was Sky, who had been standing on a pillar ( which was now possible since the ballroom had tilted to that extent, he realized) and was holding onto his arm, absolute fear digging into his face. _

"_Raj, it was a group of terrorists! They bombed a couple floors below us and the Tower broke in half! I won't let you go!"_

_The word 'terrorists' clicked in his mind. Straining his neck to look down behind him, he saw Thundercracker pull up Starscream and a youngling with them on a pillar stationed lower. Both nodded to him with grim faces when they met Mirage's gaze. He looked up to see Skywarp once more, only before he saw the crack. He inwardly cursed himself, because of the bombing, there would obviously be some constructional damage done, this pillar, it seemed, was no exception._

"_Sky! The pillar, it's gonna break!" He heard his hoarse voice cry out this in a panic._

_His grip was slipping, fast, Mirage's golden eyes widened in shock when he registered this, he realized two different things at that moment. One was that the dainty pillar was going to break very soon unless the weight it carried was halved, and two, he was going to lose his grip and fall. He glanced up to Sky, who had been attempting to both keep his grip as well as his balance._

"_Skywarp, I need you to listen to me, I want you to take care of Light for me okay?...I know you won't ever let me down." He honestly knew that his end was dangerously near at this point. He saw the realization in Skywarp's face before he let go, allowing his hand to slip as it allowed the air to catch him. He gazed up to see Skywarp frozen in place as he dropped out of consciousness, and then out of the building-._

/-Raj! Raj, do ya come in? Mirage! Ansah meh-\\\\

The said man jerked to reality with a violent jerk at the sound of the panicked accented voice. Whipping his left hand to his ear, he activated the communicator in order to reply to his commanding officer.

/What seems to be the problem, sir?\\\\

/Ah've got some good news fer ya.\\\\ Commander Jazz's voice seemed to be silken with pride at his reply.

/What might that be sir?\\\\

/ Well, Ah've founda couple of boys here who seem to know you. They said something about the names Thundahcracker, a Skywarper and- eh.. Oh! Star! There's also another guy, but he's in the old Ratchet's care. \\\\

Mirage froze in place / I'll be right there\\\\ he snapped.

He ended the communication there. He took once last look at the moon, holding his hand over his heart for a moment, savoring the excitement pounding at his chest before he exploded back into the direction of the base. He realized that over the four years they had spent apart, they would be enjoying the many late-night stories they loved. Mirage's real family was complete now, as was his cracked heart.

Wow….that was…. Retarded. I believe that was honestly horrible. But I promise you, I will be working on getting better. As for the rough spots, this was originally a horribly written Language Arts project. I only happened to edit it, but it still turned out to be a human! Fic. I always thought that even if Megatron did bomb the towers, there would be at least one survivor; Mirage. So there you have it, let me know what you think please; All hup-hup and cheerio! (flies aaway in telephone booth0


End file.
